Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss is the main character of Hunter x Hunter. He made his debut in Trouble in Paradise. Canon Gon is the central protagonist of the manga and anime series, Hunter x Hunter. Originating from a fantastical world where there exists "Hunters," people with an occupation that comprises of "hunting" whatever they like, whether it be criminals, treasures, or the like, Gon is the son of the legendary hunter Ging Freecss, and aspires to be just like him, embarking on a grand journey in order to find him, and in the process, meeting all sorts of friends and engaging in perilous threats on his never-ending journey. Pre-Convergence Shortly into the Chimera Ant Arc, Gon is transported to Isle Delfino while in the middle of his training session with his friend Killua Zoldyck under the tutelage of seasoned Hunter, Biscuit Krueger, which spanned throughout many months in order to defeat the rising new threat, a race of powerful creatures known as the Chimera Ants. Plot Involvement Trouble in Paradise Gon was a fairly active presence within the event, making friends with and mostly interacting with fellow participants, the Doctor and Hina. Along with the rest of the group, he fought through the perilous "games" set up for him, which had gradually resulted in the deaths of some of the other participants, where he had played along with in order to stay alive to get to the bottom of the mastermind behind his supposedly involuntary vacation to the island. He had notably gained immunity during one of the games, as well as gaining an advantage in another, and managed to survive the rest of them by the skin of his teeth. In the climax, he, along with the others in the group, had banded together and fought against Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr., the former of which was revealed to be the true mastermind. Using his rejuvenated powers after they had been suppressed for so long, he and the others handily defeated the villains in a lengthy and hard-fought battle, before the event was wrapped up, and the Coalition had arrived in order to take Bowser back into custody, and bring everyone else home shortly after. Epilogue(s) Trouble in Paradise After exchanging goodbyes with his friends, Gon returns to his home world, and attempts to resume his training from where he'd left off. Narration explains that though it took some time for him to adjust back to his daily routine, he managed to get through it soon enough, and opened up his mind to the possibility of infinite worlds after his experience at Isle Delfino, wondering if he'd ever be able to reach those other worlds in his lifetime. His full epilogue can be found here. Character Relationships * Hisoka - A recurring character from Hunter x Hunter who debuted in The Devil's Carnival. Hisoka is an uneasy acquaintance of Gon's, initially appearing as a rival and enemy, and later, a reluctant (on Gon's part) ally. Hisoka is attracted to the potential and latent power that Gon holds, and intends to wait for him to achieve his full potential before killing him, drawn to such power. * Fourth Doctor - The fourth incarnation of the protagonist of Doctor Who who appeared in Trouble in Paradise. Having met during the so-called event, the two of them quickly became friends thanks to their similar, happy-go-lucky personalities. * Hina - The title character of Hinamatsuri who also appeared in Trouble in Paradise. Gon had also befriended Hina along with the Doctor, her easy-going and even laid-back personality, despite the grave circumstances they'd found themselves in, bouncing well off the other two. Trivia * Gon's exact age has been up to some debate, as well as the general passage of time throughout Hunter x Hunter, as it is implied years have passed since the beginning, landing him at 14, but this is contradicted by him explicitly stating he is 12 at a relatively late point in the story. * Gon is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that he came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Trouble in Paradise Category:Hunter x Hunter characters